Idealnie dopasowani
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Opis: Sherlock jest logiczny, analityczny i opanowany. Czy ktoś go zmieni? SLASH


**Tytuł: **I Am The Left Brain**  
>Link: <strong>/s/7865383/1/

**Autor:**Jenn1984**  
>Przekład: <strong>chupa-Chak

**Zgoda:** jest!

**Beta:** akken :* (nie zawsze się stosuję do jej uwag, wiec błędy moje)

* * *

><p>Jest logiczny.<p>

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, z jakimi się spotkał, Sherlock najlepiej rozumie przestępstwo. Dlaczego ludzie je popełniają, jak to robią, ich motywacje — posiada rozległą wiedzę dotyczącą zbrodni. Przestępcy postępują logiczne, może wydedukować, w jaki sposób myślą i planują. Obierają znane ścieżki, więc może przewidzieć ich ruchy i dopasować je do siebie jak elementy układanki, które tak lubi rozwiązywać.

John jest zagadką — myśli Sherlock, obserwując, jak przyjaciel rozmawia ze świadkiem przestępstwa — blondynką z dużym biustem. John wie, co powiedzieć, by poczuła się komfortowo. Jest bardzo ujmujący. Na swój sposób. I przewidywalny. Sherlock zastanawia się, dlaczego nie jest nudny.  
>John spogląda w jego kierunku; uśmiech charakterystyczny dla uprzejmej konwersacji wciąż widnieje w jego oczach i na ustach. Wargi Sherlocka rozciągają się bezwiednie w odpowiedzi, co sprawia, że przyjaciel patrzy na niego czulej, zanim odwraca głowę do kobiety. Tak, John jest zagadką.<p>

John nie jest logiczny.

Sherlock głośno przedstawia inspektorowi Lestrade swoje spostrzeżenia z miejsca przestępstwa, mając nadzieję, że John je słyszy. _Z_apewnia siebie w duchu, że nie jest _zbyt oczywisty_. Osiągnął swój cel, bo gdy recytuje swoje wnioski i je uzasadnia twarz jego przyjaciela rozjaśnia się — Sherlock uwielbia ten widok. Rozjaśnia się dzięki _niemu_.

Bez wahania przyznaje w myślach, że mógłby to robić przez cały dzień — codziennie przez resztę swego życia sprawiać, by John patrzył na niego w ten sposób.

To _nie jest logiczne._

Jest s_tęskniony_.

...

Jest analityczny.

Opuścili miejsce przestępstwa; teraz siedzą przyjemnie blisko siebie w taksówce, jak zawsze. Do czasu gdy Sherlock uświadamia sobie, iż kolano Johna dotyka jego nogi. Nie jest pewien, dlaczego jest tego aż tak świadomy; przecież dotykają się cały czas. Myśli o tym intensywnie, jego mózg wchodzi na najwyższe obroty – musi to zrozumieć, uporządkować. To dziwne, ale ekscytujące i Sherlock czuje przypływ... _czegoś_.

Fizyka nie jest mu obca, a przecież to jest fizyczna rzecz — on i John dotykają się. To jest fizyczne i istnieje poza zatłoczonym umysłem Sherlocka; to, co teraz czuje, jest fizyczne, jest... słowem, którego mógłby się nauczyć od nowa, tym razem rozumiejąc jego etymologię...

John kładzie swoją dłoń na jego, _dotyka go_, i mówi:

— Przestań o tym myśleć.

Umysł Sherlocka cichnie, ulega sugestii. Nie, nie ulega — zgadza się. Aby nie analizować. Aby... czuć.

Sherlock czuje to.

_Tęsknotę_.

...

Jest zawsze opanowany.

Czuć to tonąć, podsumowuje Sherlock. Uczucia duszą twój umysł. Niczym poduszka przytrzymywana na twarzy dopóki nie tracisz tchu, _błagając_ o powietrze.  
>Okazuje się jednak, że oddychanie wcale nie jest nudne. Oddychanie jest Johnem, a John jest niezwykły. Ale wciąż jest zagadką, którą Sherlock próbuje rozwikłać.<p>

Wracają do Scotland Yardu i do swego skąpo ubranego świadka. John stoi blisko niej, a ona dotyka figlarnie jego ramienia i flirtuje z nim. Sherlock oddycha szybciej, właściwie warczy, ale na tyle nisko, by czuć dźwięk w gardle, jednak niewystarczająco głośno, by ktoś go usłyszał. John najwyraźniej sam coś wydedukował — śmieje się z żartu kobiety i robi krok w tył. Spogląda na Sherlocka, by go uspokoić. Boże, dopomóż im, John _uspokaja go,_ przebijając się tym spojrzeniem przez mury strategicznie zbudowane wokół umysłu i serca Sherlocka.

Kolejny fragment układanki nie pasuje, więc Sherlock znów zaczyna je przestawiać w myślach; odzyskuje kontrolę nad oddechem wraz z każdym cudownym, płomiennym spojrzeniem, jakim obdarza go John. Myśli, że panuje nad sobą, ale namiętności nie da się kontrolować.

Jest _namiętny_.

...

Jest gadatliwy.

Słowa Sherlocka są ważne. Wszystko, co mówi, ma znaczenie i jakiś powód, bo jest mistrzem słowa. Często nie są to miłe słowa, ale mimo wszystko je wypowiada. Nie robiłby tego, gdyby nie były ważne. Zawsze są.

Czasami Sherlock ucisza ośrodek mowy swojego niezmiernie bystrego rozumu, by skupić się na tym, co lubi prawie tak samo jak rozwiązywanie łamigłówek: na muzyce. Przeważnie żyje wewnątrz swego umysłu, który jest dokładny, skalkulowany i absolutnie genialny. Muzyka sprawia, że wychodzi na zewnątrz, jednak zdarza się to nieregularnie — gdy rozwiązuje trudne przypadki lub łaknie czegoś więcej niż może mu dać kalkulacja, hipotezy i wnioski.

Kiedy gra, świat staje się żywy i barwny, skrzypce są jak kojący głos lub ciepły uścisk. Jego muzyka jest jak John, który siedzi z zamkniętymi oczami, by zatracić się w muzyce Sherlocka; wewnątrz umysłu Sherlocka.

Telefon Johna wibruje wzdłuż stołu, Sherlock dostrzega na wyświetlaczu migające na niebiesko imię „Joy". Świadek. Jego palce drżą nieznacznie w irytacji. John zdaje się tego nie zauważać — Sherlock przygląda się, jak przyjaciel porusza głową, wystukując palcami na podłokietniku rytm melodii. Żadnej rozmowy, tylko ruch. Boże, John jest ruchem. Sherlock przestał gadać.

Jest ruchem.

...

Jest dokładny.

W głowie Sherlocka wszystko ma sens. Jest posegregowane, doskonale uplasowane. Zdefiniowane.

Wrócili na miejsce przestępstwa, kierując się przeczuciem, chociaż Sherlock wie, że przyczyniła się głównie jego błyskotliwość i umiejętność logicznego wnioskowania.

— Wiem, że ciągle tu jest — szepcze Johnowi do ucha. Doktor bierze rwany oddech i kiwa głową.

— Dobra. Zajdę go od tyłu — mówi szybko, ruszając w kierunku budynku.

Usta Sherlocka drgają mimowolnie na myśl o Johnie wewnątrz jego umysłu, który wie dokładnie, co planuje, zanim mu wyjaśnia, co zrobią. John kiwa głową jeszcze raz, przykuca i wyjmuje swoją broń. Staje się żołnierzem.

Drzwi do opuszczonego budynku skrzypią głośno, gdy Sherlock je otwiera; zniszczone drewno odpryskuje pod jego palcami schowanymi w rękawiczce. Przestawia jedną stopę za próg, kiedy za budynkiem słychać strzał, potem drugi.  
>Sherlock nie zamiera. Gdy pada pierwszy strzał, odwraca się tak gwałtownie, że drze materiał rękawiczki o stare drewno i na ostrych krawędziach rozrywa skórę palców.<p>

— John — szepcze.

_Proszę_. Bardzo _proszę_.

Biegnąc szybciej niż przypuszczał, że potrafi, dociera na tyły budynku, gdzie stoi John nad młodym mężczyzną, który trzyma się za zakrwawioną nogę. Doktor podnosi wzrok, zdyszany, w obu dłoniach trzyma pistolety. Sherlock, równie zmęczony, uśmiecha się.

— Znalazłem go — woła John, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Zdarza się, że sprawy nie idą zgodnie z planem. Nie dzieją się wtedy, kiedy powinny, ale są doskonale spontaniczne i kreatywne.

Jest kreatywny.

...

Jest praktyczny.

Sherlock rozumie zazdrość tylko w teorii. Ludzie zabijają przez nią. Uczucie, które zabija inne _uczucie_ — niepraktyczne i tak zupełnie głupie.  
>O świcie są już w Scotland Yardzie, aby zamknąć sprawę. Przestępca został zatrzymany, zatamowano krwawienie od rany postrzałowej; siedzi teraz w pokoju przesłuchań z gniewnym grymasem twarzy. Sherlocka nie obchodzi, co się z nim stanie, rozwiązał sprawę i połączył kawałki układanki w całość. Teraz stoi w obliczu nowego problemu: Joy, świadek.<p>

Nagle zaczyna rozumieć to niepraktyczne, zazdrosne zachowanie.

Kobieta zidentyfikowała przesłuchiwanego i teraz kolejny raz stoi boleśnie blisko Johna. Sherlock piorunuje ją wzrokiem przez rząd biurek i podejmuje decyzję.

Praktyczność _idzie w diabły_.

Zanim dociera na drugą stronę pokoju, wyobraża sobie dokładnie czternaście różnych scenariuszy na uporanie się z tą sytuacją.

Joy zakłada sobie kosmyk włosów za ucho.

— Słuchaj, John, zastanawiałam się, czy chciałbyś...

Sherlock podnosi rękę, przyciąga Johna do swojego boku za ramię i mocno obejmuje.

— Nie chce — mówi dosadnie.

John nie odsuwa się, ale osłupiały wpatruje się przez chwilę w twarz przyjaciela.

— Pomyślałam właśnie... — zaczęła po raz drugi Joy i Sherlock znów jej przerywa.

— Nie jest zainteresowany.

— Sherlock. — Wyszeptane imię brzmi jak ostrzeżenie. Detektyw uśmiecha się znacząco i mina Joy rzednie.

— Och, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy — mówi ze zrozumieniem, co sprawia, że Sherlock triumfuje. — Czuję się tak głupio.

— Nie, nie powinnaś...

— Powinnaś.

— _Sherlock!_

Niezliczone przeprosiny później, Sherlock i John, wciąż pod rękę, idą wolno chodnikiem w poszukiwaniu taksówki, która zabierze ich na Baker Street.

— Nie byłeś zbyt miły — narzeka John, ale Sherlock słyszy rozbawienie w jego głosie.

— Nie dbam o bycie miłym.

John zatrzymuje się i ciągnie głowę Sherlocka w dół, aż ich nosy ocierają się o siebie.

— To obietnica?

I niespodziewanie staje się _wyobraźnią_.

Przy Johnie jest zawsze opanowany. Razem są zawinięci w siebie, _prawdziwi_. Są logiczni i namiętni, są uporządkowani i w ruchu. On jest Johnem, a John jest nim.

Sherlock jest lewą półkulą, a John prawą. Dwa idealnie dopasowane kawałki, jeden mózg. Całość.

Są dokładnie tym, czym chcieli być.

-koniec-


End file.
